The Journal of Justice: Jahrgang 1, Ausgabe 07
Erzürnter Mönch setzt sich selbst in Brand ;Ionische Proteste werden immer extremer :Nick Vand berichtet aus Ionia Heute waren Ionias berühmte Lotusgärten nicht, wie man es von ihnen gewohnt ist, ein Ort der Schönheit. Mönche aus dem Shojinkloster versammelten sich, um gegen die noxische Besatzung der Provinz Navori im Süden Ionias zu protestieren. Einer der Mönche hielt zunächst eine flammende Rede gegen das, was viele als eine unnötige Okkupation von Seiten Noxus’ ansehen. Er begoss sich anschließend mit Lampenöl, hockte sich wie zur Meditation hin und setzte sich selbst in Brand. Glücklicherweise musste diese Tat nicht als Suizid enden. Die Shojinmönche praktizieren seit langem Heilkünste. Jedoch wird der Tod des brennenden Mönches nur qualvoll um viele Tage hinausgezögert. Wenn das letzte Blatt von den Ästen des liebevoll kultivierten Bonsais neben ihm zu Boden fällt, wird auch seine Zeit enden. Man weiß noch nicht, was die Mönche tun werden, wenn dieses letzte Blatt fällt, wenn nichts geschieht. Hunderte Meilen entfernt weinte Soraka, das Sternenkind von Ionia, ungeniert, als sie diese Nachricht erhielt. Gestern hatte sie Folgendes dazu zu sagen: „Es ist ein trauriger Tag, wenn friedliche Mönche aus dem Shojinkloster auf solch extreme Maßnahmen zurückgreifen müssen. Ionia ist ein Land der Erleuchtung. Wenn der einzige Weg, für sich Hilfe zu bekommen, so schrecklich ist, muss die Lage mehr als düster sein. Hoffentlich wird der Rest Runeterras nun endlich Notiz von den Grausamkeiten nehmen, die meinem Volk durch die noxische Regierung zugefügt werden.“ Liga-Champion Katarina, die im Auftrag ihres Vaters und des übrigen Oberkommandos von Noxus sprach, antwortete daraufhin: „Unsere Anwesenheit in Ionia ist zum Wohle des Volkes. Ihre wirtschaftliche Lage ist noch nicht auf die Konfrontation mit dem Rest Valorans vorbereitet. Ihre Methoden sind veraltet. Ionia ist ein Land trauriger, alter Männer, die glauben, dass die Welt nicht voran und an ihnen vorüber gehen sollte. Dieser Zwischenfall ist eine Tragödie, aber er ist keine Stellungnahme im Namen des ionischen Volkes. Es ist eine Aussage jener, die nicht gewillt sind, der Zukunft offen zu begegnen.“ Der öffentliche Aufschrei, den dieses Ereignis ausgelöst hat, ist gewaltig. Bürger von Bandle bis zum Freljord, von Demacia bis zur Großen Barriere brachten ihre Empörung zum Ausdruck. Die Bilder breiten sich über die ganze zivilisierte Welt aus, werden auf Kristallbildschirmen und über Netzwerke verbreitet. Das vielleicht beeindruckendste an dieser schrecklichen Vorführung ist die unglaubliche Willenskraft des Priesters. Selbst da er brennend auf dem Boden sitzt, geht ihm kein Schrei über die Lippen und vergießt er nicht eine Träne. Er lässt seine stille Qual für sich selbst sprechen. Einzelne Personen aus der immer größer werdenden Zahl Schaulustiger versuchten sogar, das Feuer zu löschen. Als Antwort auf deren Versuche unterbrach er seine Meditation nur lange genug, um die vermeintlichen Helfer mit einer kurzen, bestimmten Geste zu aufzuhalten. Dies ist eine machtvolle Stellungnahme gegen das, was viele als Unterdrückung des ionischen Volkes betrachten. Die Bilder graben sich in das Gedächtnis ein und die Botschaft ist unmissverständlich: Was wird die Liga der Legenden unternehmen gegen das, was viele als das Vermächtnis eines unrechtmäßigen und unmenschlichen Krieges ansehen? Der Konflikt zwischen Noxus und Ionia ;Ein kurzer Rückblick :Nick Vand berichtet aus Ionia Es fing wenige Jahre nach der Gründung der Liga der Legenden an. Ionia, eine friedliche Insel im Meer des Behüters, lehnte seinen Beitritt zunächst ab. Das Volk dort entschied sich zu Gunsten des Pfads der Erleuchtung gegen den Pfad des Krieges. Die zerstörerischen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Noxus und Demacia waren der Hauptgrund für die Bildung der Liga. Die beiden Mächte stimmten zu, nicht länger Krieg gegeneinander zu führen. Noxus, unzufrieden damit, brav Däumchen zu drehen, ließ sein expansionistisches Auge über jene schweifen, die außerhalb der Gesetzsprechung der Liga blieben. Seine Blicke verharrten auf Ionia. Das Oberkommando von Noxus sah Ionia als schwaches Ziel an. Für sie war es ein Land der Empfindsamkeit, schlecht darauf vorbereitet, sich selbst gegen Eindringlinge zu schützen. Noxische Spione begannen, aggressiv mit Ionia Handel zu treiben, so dass sie in das Landesinnere vordringen konnten, um Schwächen und wichtige Ziele auszumachen. Sobald der Plan stand, fielen noxische Truppen in das Land ein. Die südlichen Provinzen Ionias hatten sich am meisten für den Handel geöffnet und gehörten somit zu den wohlhabendsten. Genau hier legten die noxischen Truppen im Schutze der Nacht an. Gruppen noxischer Agenten waren vorausgegangen, sabotierten mögliche Verteidigungen und schalteten sie aus. Nachdem sie auf wenig Widerstand gestoßen waren, bauten Noxus’ Truppen ihre ersten Brückenköpfe aus und begannen die Invasion ernsthaft voranzutreiben. Die Invasion schritt fort und entwickelte sich zu Gunsten Noxus’. Doch Ionia gab nicht auf. Als Antwort auf den wachsenden Widerstand der Ionier stationierte Noxus Söldner aus Zhaun auf der Insel. Wenn die Noxier schlimm waren, waren die Zhauniten noch schlimmer. Die verrückten Wissenschaftler bedienten sich unmenschlicher Taktiken und ließen ihre grausamen Schöpfungen auf das Volk los. Dieser Terror war es, der letztlich den Zorn der Ionier entfachte. Indem sie auf ihre gesamte Macht und ihre martialischen Traditionen zurückgriffen, stellten sie sich ihren Angreifern erbittert entgegen. Ionische Krieger brachten den Einmarsch schließlich ins Stocken und drängten Noxus zurück in seine Machtbasen auf der Insel. Trotz ihrer Verluste behielten die noxischen Truppen die Oberhand über drei der reichsten Provinzen im Süden – Galrin, Navori und Shon-Xan. Diplomaten Ionias versuchten daraufhin, Noxus politisch unter Druck zu setzen und es so von der Insel zu vertreiben. Doch das Oberkommando von Noxus behauptete, es wäre zum Wohle des Volkes dort. Sie sagten, Ionia hätte den Anschluss an das moderne Zeitalter verpasst und dass Noxus Sympathisanten habe, die diese Besatzung unterstützten. Sieben Jahre nach Beginn der Invasion entschieden die verbliebenen ionischen Familien unter der Führung von Herzogin Karma, dass es nur noch einen Ausweg gibt. Sie baten um Aufnahme in die Liga der Legenden, damit sie eine Schlacht in der Kampfarena für sich entscheiden und so Noxus zwingen könnten, Ionia ein für alle Mal in Ruhe zu lassen. Sie hielten allerdings daran fest, dass Ionia gezwungen worden sei, der Liga beizutreten, um künftig in Sicherheit existieren zu können. Ihnen wurde die Mitgliedschaft zugesprochen und das Treffen angesetzt. Der „Prozess für die Insel“ war womöglich eine der berühmtesten Schlachten aller Zeiten. Zum Leidwesen der Geschädigten verlor Ionia, wenn auch unter fragwürdigen Umständen. Einige bestehen noch heute darauf, dass Noxus’ Sieg auf Manipulationen im Vorfeld des Kampfes zurückzuführen ist. Bis zum heutigen Tage besetzen noxische Truppen noch immer den Süden Ionias. Gebürtige Ionier werden von den herrschenden noxischen Eliten wie Menschen zweiter Klasse behandelt. Soldaten, politische Dissidenten und jeder, der Noxier bedroht, wurden in Arbeitslager interniert. Die Truppen plündern weiterhin die Reichtümer und natürlichen Ressourcen der Insel und schicken ihre Ausbeute zurück nach Noxus. Es besteht ein großer politischer Druck von außen, besonders von Seiten Demacias, die Invasoren sollten das Land verlassen. Das Oberkommando von Noxus behauptet, sie würden abziehen, sobald Ionia hinreichend modernisiert ist, um ökonomisch in der Welt bestehen und sich selbst gegen Bedrohungen von außen verteidigen zu können. Jedoch ändert sich an der Situation wenig, da der Ausgang von der Liga der Legenden von Rechts wegen so entschieden wurde. Es bleiben noch immer acht Jahre, bis das südliche Ionia Noxus erneut herausfordern und um seine Unabhängigkeit kämpfen kann. Doch nehmen seit einiger Zeit die Proteste, wie die Mönchs-Selbstverbrennung, in Ionia zu, welche die Autorität der Liga in Frage stellen. Ionier reklamieren, dass 15 Jahre, die den Eindringlingen zu bleiben zugestanden wurden, eine viel zu lange Zeit seien. Sie sagen, Noxus hätte die neu gebildete Liga ausgenutzt. Ungeachtet noxischer Proteste, diese Infragestellung grenze an Gesetzeswidrigkeit, erfährt Ionia in der öffentlichen Meinung große Unterstützung. Er geht, wohin er will (Teil 2) ;Ein Interview mit Dr. Mundo, dem Irren aus Zhaun :Tom Tarumca berichtet aus Zhaun Es ist ein bewölkter Morgen in Zhaun, der beginnt, wie die meisten Tage im urbanen Herzen des Stadtstaates. Einmal mehr vernebelt der Schmutz die großartige Schönheit der Morgensonne und verdunkelt die Pastelltöne des Himmels. Besucher prägten für diese Schattierung des Himmels einen Namen: Zhaungrau. Für einen Neuling ist es eine unnatürliche Erfahrung, so wie auch die Farbe unnatürlich ist. Man braucht eine Weile, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. In den Himmel über Zhaun zu sehen ist ein bisschen so, als würde man das Aufblitzen einer kosmischen Störung beobachten. Ich treffe heute Dr. Mundo in einem abgeschirmten Nebenzimmer des „Geflüsterten Gerüchts“, einem Café, das auch zu Zhauns berühmtesten Kneipen zählt. Seine Ankunft geht mit einer standesgemäßen Fanfare einher. Hier in Zhaun ist er so etwas wie ein König und dies zieht auch die Fallen des Ruhms nach sich: Assistenten, Sicherheitsleute und zahlreiche Mitläufer. Bedenkt man Dr. Mundos schlechten Ruf vor seinem Beitritt zur Liga, scheint das Ganze etwas fehl am Platze. Ich komme nicht umhin, mich zu fragen, wie viele persönliche Bedienstete und Assistenten vermisst gemeldet wurden, wenn Dr. Mundos Experimente mal wieder alle Grenzen überschritten. Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf beeile ich mich, mit dem Interview zu beginnen. TT: Danke, dass Sie diesem Interview zugestimmt haben. Unsere Leser wollen Sie sicher gern näher kennenlernen. DM: Mundo freuen, seine Arbeit außerhalb Zhaun bekannt. Neue Patienten immer willkommen. TT: Ist notiert. Ihr Ruf, Ihr Ruhm als Mitglied der Liga ... wie hat dies Ihr tägliches Leben beeinflusst? DM: Leben für Mundo nicht geändert. Mundo kämpft für Zhaun und für Noxus Freunde. Mundo kämpft für Beschwörer. Mundo findet auch Zeit für medizinische Forschung. TT: Sie praktizieren also weiterhin? DM: Mehr Experimente seit Mundo in Liga, aber jetzt meistens von Zhaun finanziert. TT: Sie wären beinahe aus der Liga ausgeschlossen wurden, weil Sie Ihre Nutzung von Adrenalinspritzen nicht offengelegt hatten. Bereuen Sie Ihre Entscheidung? DM: Mundo denkt, das dumm. Hier, probier. An dieser Stelle des Interviews legten wir eine vierstündige Pause ein. TT: Sie wurden als so etwas wie ein Einsiedler beschrieben. Wie gehen Sie mit ihrer neuen Popularität um? DM: Mundo immer Frauenheld. Jetzt Mundo noch größerer Frauenheld. TT: Heißt das, dass es bald eine Mrs. Mundo geben wird? DM: Mundo benutzt Masochismus in Kampfarena, nicht in Ehe. (Pause) Mundo Spaß gemacht. Mundo warten auf Richtige. TT: Sie haben hier in Zhaun Anhänger wie ein kultischer Anführer. Abgesehen von romantischen Interessen: Was denken Sie über ihre Fans? DM: Mundo großes Vorbild für Kinder. TT: Vielen ist aufgefallen, dass Zhaun seit Ihrem Eintritt in die Liga politisch höher angesehen ist. War dies Ihr Ziel? DM: Mundo konzentriert sich auf Kampfarena. Mundo hat nur Augen für Gewinn. TT: Haben Sie das Gefühl, dass die Champions in der Liga fast schon zuviel Macht besitzen, wenn es darum geht, ernste politische Entscheidungen zu treffen? DM: Champions nur zum Kämpfen da. Mundo gibt immer alles. TT: Wie werden Sie mit der Verantwortung fertig, die das Leben als Champion mit sich bringt? DM: Leute können Mundo vertrauen. Mundo immer Herr der Lage. TT: Sie sehen sich selbst also als Anführer, wenn Sie auf den Richtfeldern kämpfen? DM: Ja. Vorsitzender Dunderson nennt Mundo Anführer, weil Mundo gewinnt. Zhaun erfolgreich wegen Mundo. Mundo bringt Zhaun Siege. TT: Was tut Dr. Mundo, wenn er nicht gerade Leute auf den Richtfeldern in Stücke reißt? DM: Mundo haben viele Interessen. Mundo gerade Laden aufgemacht. TT: Das stimmt! Ich habe gehört, dass Ihnen jetzt ein Unternehmen gehört. Wie ist das Leben als Geschäftsmann? DM: Geschäftsmann eine der vielen Rollen, in die Mundo schlüpft. Mundo auch Bodybuilder. TT: Um die Sache zum Abschluss zu bringen: Haben Sie einen Rivalen? Einen Erzfeind? Wer stellt die größte Gefahr für die Mundomanie dar? DM: (lacht) Mundomanie! Mundo das verwenden. Anwälte regeln Einzelheiten. (Pause) Niemand Gefahr für Mundo. Mundo König der Kampfarena. TT: Also steht Ihnen kein anderer Champion im Weg? DM: (lange Pause) Mundo denkt, Anivia ist seltsam. Verrückter Eisvogel einmal zu viel gefrorene Wand aufgebaut. Mundo genug von Gesicht gegen Wand. Hoch die Tassen! ;Eine Verkostung von Bilgewassers herausragenderen Rumsorten :Kpt. Morgan Rackham kommentiert aus Bilgewasser Jetzt da die Mächtigen in der Liga sicherstellen, dass die großen Namen Valorans artig sind, keimt der Handel auf und das Verlangen nach weltlichen Dingen ist größer als je zuvor. Nun bin ich nur ein einfacher Seemann, also werde ich nicht anfangen, euch Modetipps zu geben. Doch mein Anlaufhafen ist Bilgewasser, und so habe ich euch das ein oder andere zum Thema Rum zu berichten. Ob du ein ordentliches Schlückchen dieser Medizin als Heilung hinunterspülen oder deine Vorräte auffüllen willst, damit deiner Crew auf der Reise nicht der Grog ausgeht, ich bin da, um dir dabei zu helfen, genau die richtige Flasche zu finden, die du suchst. Rauschrum Falls du ein bisschen Pinkepinke übrig hast und es dich nicht stört, für ein berühmtes Tröpfchen etwas mehr hinzublättern, solltest du direkt zu „Fortunas Gnade“ in der Fleet Street gehen, um Miss Fortunes Vorräte zu durchforsten. Rauschrum ist so klar wie ein Diamant mit dem wunderbar reinen Aroma des Zuckerrohrs. Um das Ganze abzurunden, fügt Miss Fortune noch einen Hauch Pfeffer und heißen Zimt hinzu, um dich an Deck während der stürmischen Tage auf See schön warm zu halten. Zusammen mit deiner liebsten Tropenfrucht serviert, ist Miss Fortunes Rauschrum eine ebenso exotische Schönheit wie seine Verkäuferin! Gangplanks Schwarze Perle Lass mich dir eine Frage stellen, Seemann. Hast du jemals Rum gekaut? Nein?! Nun, dann sind dir wahrscheinlich Gangplank und seine berüchtigte Schwarze Perle noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen. Gereift in verkohlten Eichenfässern und angereichert mit einigen der gehaltvollsten Gewürze, die Valoran zu bieten hat, ist dieser Rum schwärzer als Pech und ungefähr genauso dick. Gangplanks Schwarze Perle ist ein Gaumenschmaus nur für den wahren Rumenthusiasten. Der Rest von euch Kerlen wird sich einfach nur hundeelend fühlen und den schnellsten Weg auf Deck suchen. Also seid vorsichtig! Ich hab’ schon gesehen, wie das schwarze Zeug selbst die härtesten Kerle ohne Vorwarnung auf die Planken geschickt hat. Myrons Dunkler Rum Dieser Rum ist die Hausmarke von Myrons Mörderhöhle, einer der berühmtesten und geschichtsträchtigsten Bars in ganz Bilgewasser. Dunkel in der Farbe, mit dem Aroma eines holzigen Sirups, ist dieser berühmt berüchtigte Geist so etwas wie das Grundnahrungsmittel der Seefahrer Bilgewassers auf hoher See. Reicher als seine leichteren Verwandten ist der verblüffend süßliche Nachgeschmack dieser dunklen Schönheit genau das Richtige, um dem Ganzen etwas die Schärfe zu nehmen. Du kannst ihn zusammen mit heißem Wasser oder pur aus der Flasche genießen. So oder so hält dich Myrons Dunkler wärmer als ein Kolani an einem stürmischen Tag auf See. Mount Atin Finsternis-Rum Dieser Rum wird normalerweise in „Petes Plankengang“ serviert, einer neumodischen Bar, die an den Docks von einem verrückten Kerl mit Holzbein betrieben wird. In der Farbe von hellem Bernstein wird Mount Atin deine Sinne mit den Aromen duftenden Mariengrases, Zuckerrübensirups, Muskats und einer Spur Zitrus betören. Ein bisschen trocken im Geschmack wird das Glas zusammen mit Tonic und einer Limone serviert. Nach ein oder zwei Gläsern bist du also auf bestem Wege, Skorbut und Malaria gleichzeitig abzuwehren. Der Postsack der Gerechtigkeit ;Antworten auf Leserbriefe aus ganz Valoran! :Oberbeschwörer Ralston Farnsley kommentiert aus der Kriegsakademie Beim Öffnen des neuesten Bündels von Briefen aus dem gewaltigen Postsack der Gerechtigkeit wurde schnell klar, dass das aktuelle politische Geschehen in Freljord euer aller Gemüter bewegt. Wir vom Boten verfolgen dies, ebenso wie ihr, mit großem Interesse. Ein neuer Stadtstaat, vollständig von der Liga anerkannt! Wir leben in interessanten Zeiten, Freunde. Anfang und Ende der heutigen Ausgabe des Postsacks stehen ganz im Zeichen dieser Entwicklungen. Zahlreiche Ehen im Laufe der Monarchien Valorans (seien sie konstitutionell oder nicht), wurden eher aus Gründen der Zweckmäßigkeit als aus Liebe geschlossen. Als Jarvan III von Demacia vor über 25 Jahren mit der damaligen Lady Catherine Spiritmight verheiratet wurde, sollte die Ehe zuallererst für Einigkeit zwischen den beiden großen politischen Mächten in Demacia – den Lightshields und den Spiritmights – sorgen. Dies vorausgeschickt sollte es keine Überraschung sein, dass die Ehe zwischen Ashe und Tryndamere auf gegenseitigem Respekt und Sorge um die Sicherheit ihrer Völker basiert. Ebendies haben beide öffentlich kundgetan. Nichtsdestotrotz kann niemand sagen, wohin diese Ehe den König und die Königin von Freljord führen wird. Für mich besteht kein Zweifel, dass Ashe und Tryndamere das Vermächtnis ihrer Taten festigen wollen, indem sie einen Erben zeugen. Ganz besonders, da Prinzessin Sejuani aktiv gegen das neue Königshaus von Freljord arbeitet. Die Beschwörung ist die anspruchsvollste aller magischen Disziplinen. Es steckt sehr viel mehr dahinter, als ein Wesen vom einen Ort zum anderen zu befördern. Ein Beschwörer geht eine mentale und physische Verbindung mit seinem beschworenen Wesen (Champion, wie wir es nennen) ein, wodurch eine fließende Symbiose entsteht. Ein Champion ist nicht die Marionette des Beschwörers, vielmehr ist der Champion der Vollstrecker des Willens des Beschwörers. Ein Champion hat die volle Kontrolle über sich, ist sich aber der Wichtigkeit und Notwendigkeit des Willens des Beschwörers vollkommen bewusst. Die Pflicht eines Champions ist es, dem Willen des Beschwörers mit äußerster Präzision Geltung zu verschaffen. Behalte dies im Hinterkopf, Boush: ein Champion wird niemals gezwungen, Teil einer Kampfarena zu sein, in der seine Treue und sein Glauben nicht berücksichtigt werden. Während Spielen, in denen Stadtstaaten Konflikte austragen, wird ein Champion nie gegen seine eigenen Interessen handeln. Garen, zum Beispiel, würde nie aus dem Gebüsch springen, um einen befreundeten Demacier anzugreifen, wenn es in diesem Kampf darum ginge, eine Auseinandersetzung beizulegen, in die Demacia involviert wäre. Ach, wenn es für Freljord so leicht wäre … Demacia und das Volk, das nun unter der Fahne Freljords vereint ist, teilen eine lange Geschichte des Konflikts, auch wenn dieser nicht so schwerwiegend ist wie jener zwischen Noxus und Freljord. Ashe und Tryndamere standen Demacias Neutralität während Noxus’ Kampagne zur Befriedung der Barbaren im Norden sehr kritisch gegenüber. Tatsächlich war Demacia immer sehr um sein Territorium besorgt und schickte während der blutigeren Phasen der Kampagne sogar Flüchtlinge fort. Andererseits fanden sich Demacias Siedlungen im Norden mehr als ein Mal als Ziel barbarischer Raubzüge wieder. Beide Stadtstaaten hätten noch viel diplomatische Arbeit zu leisten, bevor sie die Kluft überwinden könnten, die Jahrzehnte des Misstrauens gebildet haben. Aber in Hinblick auf einen Krieg an allen Fronten: Die Liga wird jede erdenkliche Maßnahme ergreifen, die notwendig ist, die ihr zugeordneten Stadtstaaten vor allen Gefahren zu schützen – auch wenn diese Gefahren von den Stadtstaaten selbst ausgingen. Der Insider ;Frisches aus der Gerüchteküche, jeder Artikel ein Schmaus! :Oberbeschwörer Ram von Steed eurem Insider in der Liga der Legenden Wahnsinn, Leute, Wahnsinn! Nur meine Wenigkeit, euer ergebener Reporter Ram Steed, besitzt die schiere Kühnheit, euch zu erzählen, wie es wirklich ist. Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie lange mein letzter Bericht zurück liegt – die Zeit vergeht wie im Fluge! Was ich euch aber versprechen kann, ist, dass ich jeden Zentimeter abgeklopft habe, um euch mehr von dem zu bringen, was ihr wirklich wollt – ein reichgedecktes Gerüchtebüffet aus dem Inneren der Liga der Legenden. Sivirs Ferien Sicher, sie ist tödlich. Sie trüge nicht noch immer den Titel „Die Kampfmeisterin“, wäre sie es nicht. Sicher, sie hat zahllose Attentate auf ihr Leben im Auftrag des Oberkommandos von Noxus überlebt. Sicher, sie ist heißer als ein Sommertag – dieses rot-goldene Outfit bietet ihr viel Bewegungsfreiheit. Trotzallem könnte es sein, dass unsere Lady Sivir sich einer Macht gegenüber sieht, die sie nicht wird überwinden können . Für all jene, deren Erinnerungsvermögen nicht so hervorragend ist, Sivir wurde letzten Oktober wegen eines Ausflugs in einem Hextech-Vehikel unter Alkoholeinfluss festgenommen, währenddessen sie ihre beiden Insassen und einige Fußgänger terrorisierte. Kurz darauf wurde sie von demacianischen Beamten verhaftet, falls ihr euch an das Tohuwabohu erinnert. Am darauffolgenden Tag stand sie bereits vor Gericht. Richterin Haley Suede hatte Mitleid, als Sivir ihre Verteidigung à la „Ich bin doch nur ein einsames Mädchen, das ein paar Probleme hat“ vorbrachte, und verurteilte die Championesse zu 90 Tagen in einer demacianischen Strafanstalt. Die Zeit, die sie auf den Richtfeldern verbrachte würde ihr darauf nicht angerechnet werden. Hört mal, ich liebe unsere Champions – ohne sie wäre ich ein armer Schlucker – aber was ich nicht ertragen kann, ist die Vorzugsbehandlung, die sie durch die Gerichte erfahren. Hätte ich dasselbe getan, säße ich die nächsten 18 Monate im Knast, und nicht in dem Flügel mit den Plüschsofas. In Ordnung, Ansehen bringt auch Privilegien mit sich, aber wir werden sehen, wie ihre Haftzeit ihre Pflichten gegenüber der Liga der Legenden beeinflusst. Ich halte euch darüber auf dem Laufenden. Pads: Am Ziel vorbei (Oder wie man sich selbst zum Ziel macht) Letzte Woche startete das in Zhaun beheimatete Unterhaltungsunternehmen „Polarlicht“ sein neues Erfolgskonzept „Pads“. Es ist Teil der neuen Welle auf Kristall aufgenommener Shows, welche die neueste, aufregende Techmaturgie für die heimische Unterhaltung einsetzen. Pads nimmt die Zuschauer mit in die vertraute Umgebung der beliebtesten Champions der Liga, damit die Fans sehen können, wie diese leben. Nach der persönlichen Meinung dieses Reporters schießt diese Reality-Show am Ziel vorbei. Mir fielen mindestens ein halbes Dutzend bessere Konzepte ein, aber ich schweife ab. Das Interessanteste daran ist das Thema, das sie für die erste Show ausgewählt haben: der allseits bekannte Dr. Mundo. Nun, was bringt ein vernunftbegabtes Individuum dazu, den Irren aus Zhaun für ein gutes Objekt für die Aufnahmen zu halten? Ich bin sicher, da spielt ein Gutteil Lokalpatriotismus mit hinein und, ehrlich gesagt, wer will nicht mal einen Blick in das Laboratorium dieses Freaks werfen? Die Episode über Mundo wurde wie geplant produziert und ausgestrahlt, aber euer Reporter weiß ein paar Dinge, die einfach ans Licht müssen! Die Episode wurde umfangreichen Bearbeitungen unterzogen und streng zensiert. Offensichtlich würde die noxische Regierung nicht zulassen, dass der Film so über die Bildschirme flimmert, wie er ursprünglich aufgenommen wurde. Ratet mal, weshalb. Während der Produktion wurden einige Mitglieder der Crew als „vermisst“ gemeldet und sind noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Ihre Familien erhielten Zahlungen von der Regierung Noxus und die Ermittlungen über ihr Verbleiben wurden eingestellt. Falls Polarlicht weiterhin solche Entscheidungen trifft, wird Pads – ebenso wie das Unternehmen selbst – äußerst kurzlebig sein. Lieber Herr Steed Ich nehme an, dass es niemanden überrascht, dass ich sehr viel Post von den Leuten bekomme. Es schien mir einfach nicht richtig, das alles für mich zu behalten. Deshalb habe ich mich entschieden, meine Kolumne etwas auszuweiten, damit ich etwas von dem Guten, dem Schlechten und dem Hässlichen mit euch teilen kann, für das Fans wie Neider sich die Zeit nehmen, mir zu schreiben. Hier der Brief für diese Ausgabe: Zuerst einmal freut es mich, dass meine Arbeit zu dieser Angelegenheit ein Quell der Freude für dich ist. Es ist immer wieder nett, wenn Leser ihre Komplimente zwischen ihren Rechtfertigungen verbergen. Zweitens, Munchlord, wie lang stehst du schon auf der Gehaltsliste der Öffentlichkeitsabteilung von Janna? Mal ehrlich. Schlafzimmer-Aktivitäten führen zur Verstärkung magischer Fähigkeiten? Janna soll also an Schlafzimmer-Aktivitäten teilnehmen, um für die Leute eine bessere Championesse zu sein? Netter Versuch, mein Freund, aber das hat ernsthaft den Beigeschmack von Propaganda. Für euch da draußen in den heimischen Sesseln, das ist die Art von Presserummel, die ihr erwarten könnt, wann immer ein Champion in diese Art peinlicher Schwierigkeiten gerät, mit denen Janna seit kurzem zu kämpfen hat. Es wird immer Experten geben, die zu ihrer Rettung eilen, damit das, was ansonsten als fragwürdiges Verhalten bezeichnet würde, ohne weiteres Nachdenken beiseite geschoben werden kann. Urteilt selbst. Trotzdem, vielen Dank an Munchlord für deine Rückmeldung! Falls ihr Ram Steed etwas zu sagen habt, schreibt mir persönlich an die Redaktion des Boten. Irgendeine techmaturgische Höllenmaschine wird sich eures Schreibens annehmen und es auf unergründlichen Wegen zu mir weiterleiten. en:The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 07 zh:正义期刊: 第 1 卷, 第 07 期 Kategorie:The Journal of Justice Ausgaben